Turn, Stay
by antiwicked
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is Oz's newest Captain of the Guard. Glinda Upland is married to William Chuffrey, Oz's wealthiest investor. Elphaba is charged with attempted murder and rape after found having an affair with the Lord's wife. AU
1. Chapter 1

"What can I do for you, my sweet?" The gentle voice seemed to echo in Glinda's ear as the woman bolted awake, startling her husband.

"Glinda?" Chuffery let his hand trail down her cheek softly. "Bad dream?"

"You could call it that," Glinda answered quietly, breathing heavily as she tried to regain her composure. She scooted away from her husband and let her feet dangle over the side of the large king-sized bed. After a moment, she stood and let her nightgown fall to the floor.

Glinda could feel Chuffery's gaze and she turned around to scold him. "Not while I'm getting dressed, William."

Chuffrey pouted. "I'm not allowed to gaze in wonder at my wife?" He asked, his eyebrow arched.

"Not while I'm getting dressed," Glinda repeated, slipping on a rather simple gown before heading to her vanity.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Chuffrey got up to open it.

"Lady Glinda, Lord Chuffrey," The woman at the door was dressed sharply in a black uniform with gold bars at her shoulders and a cap in her hand. She bowed to the couple reverently.

"Officer Thropp, what can I do for you?" Glinda asked, all of a sudden gaining a reddish blush to her cheeks.

The officer grasped Glinda's delicate hand and kissed the back of it with a soft smile before answering. "The cook has informed me that breakfast is prepared. Lady Glinda, a word?" She left the room, her poise not even wavering as she walked.

Glinda took a couple of deep breaths. That voice just made her heart pound. That voice which was the voice in her dream… She followed the officer into the hallway, watching as her husband sauntered towards the dining hall.

"Elphaba, we can't keep this up," Glinda looked around to make sure no one was watching and she pressed a hand to the green cheek of the Captain of the Guard.

The officer, Elphaba, visibly flinched. "Lady Glinda, I am here for your pleasure and your pleasure only. I have no say in what's moral or not. Nor do I care about what your husband thinks." She spoke in an articulated and unnatural tone.

"Elphie, please. Stop with the Lady Glinda. You're more than just a mistress to me." Glinda tried to look into Elphaba's dark eyes but the green woman would have none of it. "I love you."

"And for that, I am sorry. Forgive me, Lady Glinda, but what we have is sex. Love has nothing to do with it. Lust and love are different. I think you need to realize that." Elphaba's fingers twitched as she toyed with her cap.

"How dare you!" Glinda whispered heatedly. "You can't say that we don't have anything. You love me but you're too afraid to say it."

"Don't flatter yourself." Elphaba sighed. "My room at midnight. I'll be expecting you, but don't bring this newfound attitude of yours."

The green woman turned to march away, but Glinda grabbed her wrist. "Chuffrey will be at breakfast. We can be alone now." Glinda dragged the officer into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Don't think for a minute that you'll be the dominant one here, Mrs. Chuffrey," Elphaba hissed, turning Glinda so that she was pressing the blonde woman against the closed door, her hand sliding up her thigh and slipping into her lacy underwear. As Glinda was writhing underneath of her lover's touch, she leaned against the handle and the door unlocked.

Elphaba picked up the petite woman and laid her on the bed, letting two fingers slide into her as her lips assaulted her superior neck. As Glinda let out a pleasured moan, the handle twisted and the door opened.

"Officer, I suggest you get off my wife before I have you charged with sexual assault and rape." The two women looked up to see Chuffrey storm into the room and grab Elphaba by the collar. "I could have you fired for this."

"Yes sir," Elphaba lowered her head.

"As for you, you disgusting little whore -"

Chuffrey didn't finish that sentence. Elphaba grabbed him by the waist and knocked him over, throwing punches over and over at his face. No one would talk to Glinda like that while in her presence.

"Guards, guards!'" Chuffrey screamed. The last thing Glinda saw of Elphaba was the officer getting forcibly dragged from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Graphic attempted suicide. Take caution when reading.

"Sir, believe me. I wish no harm to your wife or to you, sir," Elphaba backed away slowly, her hands up in defense as Chuffrey crossed over to her.

He grabbed her by the collar and held her close to his face. "You listen to me, Captain. This will be a silent trial. You'll be charged with rape, as you should be. And in a year or two, you'll have your job back. Maybe after a year, you'll learn to keep your bloody green hands off my wife."

Elphaba nodded gently. It wasn't in her character to give up so easily but she was frightened for Glinda's sake. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Elphaba!" Glinda came running down the corridor and grabbed the captain's arm forcefully. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Elphaba spun around, laughing. "Why won't I talk to you? Thanks to you, I'm being charged with rape all because you wanted a quickie before breakfast!" She whispered angrily. "I'm going to jail for at least a year, Glinda. Is that what you wanted, huh?"

"No, of course not, Elphie!"

"Oh don't call me that. This was a bad idea from the start." Elphaba turned away from her lover with her lips pursed. "The trial is on Monday. Do me a favor and don't be there."

Glinda watched silently as the woman that she loved walked away from her and there was nothing she could do. It was all her fault. Glinda felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and she rushed to her bedroom, locked the door, and slumped to the floor. She waited a few moments before getting up and grabbing the dagger that Chuffrey had given her to keep herself safe when he wasn't around.

The woman softly laid the knife over the veins in her forearms and dug the blade into her delicate skin. She flinched at the searing pain, but nothing hurt worse than knowing that Elphaba hated her. Glinda began to cry again as the crimson blood poured from her porcelain skin and onto the pristine white carpet underneath of her.

She felt her vision fading after just mere moments and she collapsed to the ground.

"Glinda? Glinda, I'm sorry!" Elphaba pounded at the door as she heard sobbing from the other side. The crying just stopped and the woman's heart began to race. "Glinda!"

The officer ran at the door, her shoulder making contact and knocking down the door. Elphaba ran in to see Glinda nearly lifeless on the floor, blood pooling around her arms. "Glinda!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Elphaba Thropp, charged with the rape of Glinda Chuffery and the attempted murder of William Chuffrey. Your Honor?"

Elphaba stood nervously as the judge instructed them all to rise, her green hands wringing at each other in quiet panic. She had thought she would only be in jail for a year. After some quick research, she realized that she would be in quite a bit more trouble than she expected. The captain turned quickly, catching a glimpse of Glinda, who was standing behind her. She sat down at the judge's request.

Chuffery was first to the stand. The prosecutor glanced him over and then with his hands clutched behind his back, began to speak.

"Mr. William Chuffery, what did you witness as you approached your bedroom on Thursday morning?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Chuffrey swallowed. "I saw Elphaba Thropp leaning over my wife, her fingers-" He gulped. "Her fingers were inside of my wife."

"What happened next?"

"I yelled, hoping to frighten her and get her away from Glinda and she attacked me like I was her prey!" Chuffrey exclaimed, to Elphaba's dismay and the prosecutor's delight.

"Thank you, Mr. Chuffrey. The prosecution calls Lady Glinda Chuffrey to the stand."

Glinda shakily stood and as she was walking to the stand, suddenly had a brilliant idea. She smirked before leaning over the defense table, grabbing Elphaba's face in her hands, and giving her a great big kiss.


End file.
